


Introductions II

by sleepismyfriend



Series: Neighbours [2]
Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-05
Updated: 2010-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/pseuds/sleepismyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The changes continue as Sarah meets Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introductions II

"Ah, there you are." Another voice and face came into view, taking Sarah even further off guard as she dropped her hand and Greg turned. "The movers are nearly finished and are awaiting payment."

"Oh, right. I completely forgot. Blimey." Greg scratched the back of his head. "Sorry."

"He'd forget his head if it wasn't attached," the older balding blonde haired man said to Sarah, a tiny smile governing his lips as he offered his hand out. "Jack Prewitt. This lug knows me as Dad."

"Sarah Jane Smith."

"Is that so? Well, I'm a big fan, Miss Smith."

"Thank you."


End file.
